


Actually...

by kypte3ahka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kypte3ahka/pseuds/kypte3ahka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэкхён наконец-то влюбляется. Но Лу Хань явно не тот, о ком он мечтал с детства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually...

      Бекхён — омега. Самая что ни на есть типичная, со своими хрупкими запястьями, сладким карамельным запахом и детскими мечтами о собственном истинном альфе, большом доме у леса и толпе детишек. Бекхён учится на третьем курсе и со школы ждет того дня, когда найдет своего предназначенного, и уже заранее, по умолчанию влюблен в него. Бекхён представляет их совместные походы в магазин по выходным, ранние пробуждения в теплых объятиях и первую встречу до мельчайших деталей. Бекхён представляет себе яркое солнце, фруктовый лед и запах морского бриза, нежные прикосновения холодных пальцев; представляет осенний дождь, уютное кафе рядом с университетом, кружку горячего какао и пряный запах, пробирающийся под кожу; представляет зимнее солнце, обледеневшие качели и горячие поцелуи замерзших губ.  
      На деле, все происходит совершенно не так. Бекхён все еще учится на третьем курсе, на улице противный туман, он опаздывает на лекцию, запинается несколько раз. На деле, он чувствует легкий, почти неуловимый за шлейфом других ароматов, запах горького шоколада, встречается взглядом с темными большими глазами и чувствует боль где-то под ребрами. На деле, парень, в которого он влюбляется за долю секунды, мажет взглядом безразлично и проходит мимо. Он хрупок и бледен, ниже Бекхёна, и, кажется, младше него: вряд ли способный стать для кого-то опорой, сам нуждающийся в защите.  
      На обеде Бекхён спрашивает о нем у Чанёля: на деле, Лу Хань учится на последнем курсе, он иностранный студент из Китая и старше Бека на два года. На деле, альфа, в которого вмазывается Бекхён — омега.  
      Придуманный мир Бёна Бекхёна переворачивается с ног на голову несколько раз, прежде чем разбивается в дребезги.  
  
      К мысли, что он влюблен в человека одного с ним пола, Бек привыкает быстро, а потому почти сразу же решает сблизиться с Ханем настолько, насколько сможет. В столовой он несется к раздаче, едва завидев парня в очереди; вклинивается между ним и каким-то первокурсником, благо тот не слишком смел и вслух не возражает. Лу зависает, выбирая между двумя блюдами, и Бекхён решается:  
— Лучше не бери пасту, она здесь безвкусная, — говорит он, игнорируя гневный взгляд буфетчицы. Лу Хань удивляется сначала, но потом лучезарно улыбается и берет жареный рис. Бекхён пытается не радоваться этой мелочи слишком сильно, хватает тарелку и следует за омегой.  
— Я Бен Бекхён с третьего курса, — говорит он, внутренне молясь. Китаец вздрагивает, явно удивляется такой наглости, но ставит поднос на ближайший свободный столик и пожимает протянутую ему руку.  
— Лу Хань, четвертый курс. — Бекхён улыбается самой лучшей улыбкой, на которую способен.  
— Мне показалось, что мы можем стать друзьями, хён.  
      Они быстро избавляются от неловкости между ними и к выходным уже чувствуют себя комфортно друг с другом. Бек не может поверить своему счастью: на обеде старший всегда игнорирует своих однокурсников и вот уже несколько недель садится с ним. Бек не может поверить, потому что на месте Лу не садился бы.  
      Они разговаривают обо всем, пару раз ходят в кино вместе и один раз в Лотте Ворлд, вечерами переписываются в Какао, а утром желают друг другу хорошего дня. Бекхён боится разрушить эту дружбу каким-то неосторожным словом или действием, но постепенно расслабляется, чувствуя себя все увереннее. У Бекхёна никогда не было истинного, а Хань совсем не альфа, но парень твердо уверен, что они друг другу предназначены. Просто где-то произошла ошибка, сбой, а потому они оба омеги, но Бён не обманется. Лу Хань — его истинный. И никак иначе.  
  
      На улице весь день льет дождь, почти не переставая, и они с Ханем торчат в библиотеке, в кои то веки делая домашнюю работу. Лу без устали печатает что-то в своем ноутбуке, поглядывая в разложенные по столу книги, пока Бекхён любуется его профилем в свете настольных ламп. У Лу Ханя манящие розовые губы, идеальный нос и большие блестящие глаза с длинными пушистыми ресницами, матовая бледная и, Бекхён уверен, мягкая кожа, к которой так и хочется прикоснуться. Он слегка подается вперед — вот он, Лу, совсем близко от него — и тянет руку к щеке, прикасается совсем невесомо. Парень вздрагивает, поднимает свои невозможно милые глаза и вопросительно смотрит, почти смущенно. А может быть Бекхёну только кажется в полутьме библиотеки.  
— Что такое? Там что-то есть? — Приглушенный шепот кажется слишком громким в тишине, прерываемой только стуком капель. Бек мог бы сказать, что убрал ресничку, но именно сейчас оправдываться не хочется, а потому он говорит, как есть.  
— Ты очень красивый, — шепчет тихо, но парень напротив все равно вздрагивает. — Твоей альфе очень повезло, Лу. — Старший вскидывает голову резко, и не понятно: то ли от обращения, то ли от самих слов.  
— Бекхё… — тот не дает договорить, наклоняясь очень близко, и рвано выдыхая в губы.  
— Я просто хочу попробовать кое-что, хён.  
      Лу Хань выглядит растерянным, но не отталкивает, а отвечает неуверенно, когда Бек целует его. Цепляется кулачком за бекхёнов свитер и дышит тяжело, когда омега оставляет влажные поцелуи на скулах, шее и ключицах. Стонет тихо, когда холодные пальцы пробираются под одежду, но, кажется, не возражает вовсе.  
      И неважно, что они в университетской библиотеке, Лу Хань не доделал работу на завтра, а у Бекхёна мечты об истинном и список красивых детских имен в закладках браузера. Неважно, что они оба омеги.  
— Мы только попробуем, Лу.  
      Это даже не ложь. Он взаправду всего лишь хочет попробовать.  
  
      Между ними, кажется, ничего не меняется с тех пор, как Хань поддался другу тем дождливым вечером. Никто из них так и не решается заговорить о том, что значит этот секс, и оба, не сговариваясь, делают вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Бекхён лишь раз замечает, с каким сожалением на него смотрит старший, но всеми силами пытается игнорировать совсем не радужные мысли, так же как и мелькнувшую мысль о том, что Лу _знает_. Знает о том, что Бек не просто так подошел к нему в столовой, и что совсем не желает становиться «другом с привилегиями». Он надеется, что хён просто боится обмануться и разрушить теплые отношения своим признанием, но все надежды враз терпят крах, когда случается то, чего он боялся больше всего. Лу Хань опаздывает на обед; запыхавшийся, но совершенно счастливый, падает на стул напротив Бекхёна, и на одном дыхании выпаливает:  
— Я встретил своего истинного, Бекхён-ни. — Омега давится безвкусной пастой.  
— Его зовут О Сехун, он первокурсник. Мы встретились в деканате и сразу узнали друг друга, как все и рассказывали, — продолжает Лу радостно, не обращая внимания на друга, пытающегося не умереть. — Он пригласил меня на свидание сегодня вечером.  
      Бён вымученно улыбается, со слезами на глазах, а Хань подает ему стакан воды.  
  
      Через пару дней Лу Хань виновато улыбается Бекхёну и садится за стол к своему альфе и его компании. Сехун кажется Бёну каким-то неприятным со своим безэмоциональным лицом и холодным взглядом, но омега жмется к нему так по-детски доверительно, что Бек даже не может злиться. Не может злиться, когда Лу приходит в его комнату поздно ночью и тихо плачет в шею, жалуясь на отстраненность его альфы. «Мы же предназначенные», скулит омега в его руках, и самое страшное в том, что Бекхён его прекрасно понимает: он все еще помнит собственные сахарные фантазии об истинном и полную уверенность, что _своего_ нельзя бросить или игнорировать. Своего надо _любить_ , бережно, как ни кого никогда не любил.  
      Бэку думается, что это несправедливо: он любит Лу так сильно, будто он — его судьба; он готов пожертвовать не только своим временем, чем угодно, а Сехун, тот, кому принадлежит сердце и тело его маленького Лу, не способен уделить ему даже пары минут. Лухан ищет у Бэкхёна поддержки, и тот снова и снова позволяет использовать себя как жилетку для слез, как защитника, как любовника. Будто они _альфа_ и _омега_. Будто нет никакого О Сехуна. Будто они _истинные_.  
  
— Я пообедаю сегодня с вами, хорошо? — Лухан ставит свой поднос рядом с тарелкой Чанеля, и тот пододвигается на скамейке, освобождая старшему место. У Лухана красные глаза и щеки, срывающийся голос, — очевидно, что он плакал — и Бэкхён обязательно бы подавился едой или напитком, если бы ел или пил. Вместо этого он на автомате кидает взгляд на компанию альф-первокурсников во главе с Сехуном, и видит только абсолютно по тупому счастливых парней и это безразличное, какое-то кирпичное, лицо О. Он уверен, что альфа является причиной слез Лу Ханя и почти готов встать и ударить его в это лицо, но Чанёль, пытающийся оживить атмосферу за их столом, сначала шутит, а потом говорит совсем не то, что следовало бы:  
— Говорю как его лучший друг: Бекхён будет получше любого альфы. Но ты и сам уже должен был это заметить. — Глаза Бёна округляются от ужаса, а Лу Хань поднимает на него нечитаемый взгляд и коротко спрашивает:  
— Ты всем своим друзьям про меня рассказал? — В его голосе полно осуждения вперемешку с разочарованием, что не на шутку пугает Пака, пытающегося исправить созданную ситуацию. Он бормочет извинения и какие-то нелепые объяснения, но затыкается тут же, когда его друг бросает на него красноречивый взгляд. Хань все еще ждет от омеги ответа, и тот почти задыхается, когда произносит тихое «Только ему», и старший утыкается в тарелку, не произнося больше не слова.  
      Они не разговаривают больше с того момента, и Бэкхён с ужасом замечает, что выпускник везде таскается за своим альфой, словно не было тех слез ни в комнате младшего, ни в университетских туалетах, ни в столовой. Словно у них все более чем хорошо — смотрите, мы предназначенные и мы счастливы, что друг друга нашли. Бэкхён ужасается еще больше, когда утром, перед занятиями, Лу окликается его в том самом коридоре, где Бэк мгновенно влюбился в него, и нервно подходит ближе.  
— Можешь, пожалуйста, никому не говорить о том, что между нами было, ладно? И друга своего попроси. — Бёну хочется прижать его к стене и глядя в глаза спросить: «А что между нами было?», но он боится услышать в ответ совсем не то, что думает сам. — Я не хочу, чтобы Сехунни неправильно нас понял.  
      Бэкхён чувствует, как начинает задыхаться, пока Лу Хань разворачивается и стремительно удаляется от него. Хочется догнать и потребовать объяснений, услышать, что это все ложь, и что Лу не верит ни в какие предназначения больше, и что О Сехун ужасный альфа, и лучше бы его альфой был он, Бекхён, и _я люблю тебя тоже_ , и _давай будем вместе всегда_ , словно это _мы_ истинные. Бэкхён идет в другую сторону, не в ту, в которую его нужно было еще пять минут назад, возвращается в свою комнату и падает на кровать, лицом вниз, на подушки. Ему жарко и холодно одновременно, и он не знает, что это — простуда, которую так легко подхватить весной, или разбитое сердце. Он засыпает тревожным сном, и ему снится, что он появился на этот свет сильным большим альфой. Ему снится, что он стоит на краю большого футбольного поля перед одним из корпусов университета, а на другой стороне хрустит пальцами О Сехун. Вокруг кричит и подбадривает безликая толпа студентов, в середине которой буквально светится изнутри такой прекрасный олененок Хань, и Сехун бежит к Бэку с немыслимой скоростью, но он, сильный и большой альфа, реагирует молниеносно, ломает, как одноразовые палочки, ребра противника, и под крики и свист беснующейся толпы его омега Лу Хань выходит к победителю и целует в губы.  
  
      На следующий день Бэкхён едет в полупустом автобусе домой, на выходные, и утреннее солнце слепит глаза, заглядывая в большие грязные окна. Водитель останавливается, чтобы забрать новых пассажиров, и салон заполняет приятный запах кофе с пряностями. Рядом садится высокий, статный альфа, бекхёнов _истинный_ , мнет пальцы в нерешительности, открывает рот и хочет что-то сказать, но прежде чем он может выдавить и звука, Бэкхён просит водителя остановить и выходит из автобуса.


End file.
